LOTM: Heroes United S1 P11/Transcript
(The heroes are seen running up to head to the nest) Alex: Almost there guys! Rose: What if we're too late?! Alex: We can't be, we can stop them! (The group arrives at the nest only to find it forced open) Erin: Oh no... (The group rushes inside. They find only a few adult Targhuls left, on the ground, out cold and more of the place ripped apart) Miles: What happened here?? Alex: The place is completely trashed! Kyle: Guys! (The heroes run over to find the nursery completely empty) Jessica: *Gasp*! Erin: No no no no no! The infants! Alex: They're.... They're gone.... Jack: Guys! I found X! (The group hearing that rushes over) Ian: *Looks over him* He looks okay. But it looks like someone shot him. Emily: Shot him?! Ian: Yeah. It's almost healed though. Miles: Well that's good. Alex: Guess Mina wasn't wrong about the Federation spying on us. Jessica: That "lead" must've been a way to divert our attention! Alex: And we fell for it.... *Slams his hand on the ground* DAMN IT!! Blake H: …. ???: Defenders....? (The group hears a voice. They look over to see Davey sticking his head out) Jessica: Davey?? Erin: He's okay! Davey: Is....safe? Jessica: Yeah its okay Davey. We're here now. (Davey slowly comes out look very scared) Davey: It... It horrible... Alex: Davey, where is everyone? The infants, Juliet, Pete, Rayla? Davey: Gone.... Alex: Gone? Davey: Gone....Scary men came in.....Wearing black, made loud noises.....It hurt.... Miles: They must have used sonic base weaponry. Davey: Loud noises hurt... They ran in... Took all infants... *Tears up a little* Took my friends.... Took Mama Rayla…. Jessica: They took Rayla too??? Davey: *Nods*.... (A moan is then heard nearby) Alex: Huh? (The heroes look over to find Raynell on the ground) Jessica: *Gasp* RAYNELL!! (The group checks on Raynell) Rose: Raynell! Raynell you okay!? Raynell: *Moans* My head hurts... All that loud- *Gasps and sits up* MOM!! Alex: She's gone Raynell. Jack: They took her. Raynell:... M-Mom... They... They took mom... *Covers her face and starts to cry* Rose: *Hugs Raynell* Hey hey, it's okay Raynell. Blake B: We'll get her back. Raynell: H-How....? Blake B: I don't know how. But we will. Ian: Hey guys! X is waking up! (While some remain to comfort Raynell, Alex and a few others go to check on X) Ian: Easy X. X: *Frustrated groan* They... They came... They came and took so many... Alex: We know X. Erin: We're going to get them back. Jessica: Yeah. All of them. X: Will you...? Alex: Yeah. Every single one of those Targhuls is our family. We'll get them all back. No matter what. Raynell: I wanna help! (The group looks back at Raynell is who's still got tears in her eyes but a very determined face) Raynell: I won't let those bullies hurt my mom like this! Alex: Raynell... Rose: Raynell I know you're mad but- Raynell: Don't tell me I can't help! You guys know I've been working with Grey to get better at fighting! And I told you earlier that I wanted to be a hero like you guys! Now as good a time as any to start! Grey: She has a point. Alex: *sigh* Well...I guess she's right. Kyle: We can't leave her out of this. Jin: Yeah. Raynell: So, does that mean I'm in? Alex: You're in. Raynell: YES!! (Raynell goes and hugs Alex) Raynell: Thank you Alex! Thank you so much! Alex: Ah okay okay! Just calm down a bit. Raynell: *Stops hugging* Heh. Sorry. Blake H: So where do we start? Alex: First we need to find out where they went. ???: And I may have the answer to that. (The heroes turn to find Jarons and a few Pact Soldiers at the door. One soldier is seen with a tablet) Alex: Captain? Jarons: We think we may have found your Targhul buddies Lorthare. This footage was captured by an aerial drone in the city. (The soldier hands the tablet over which shows a recording of a couple trucks with cages on the back being unloaded outside of a warehouse) Alex: A warehouse? Jarons: Not just any warehouse. It's an old one from The Shadow War. It's got a huge underground safehouse underneath. Alex: How do we get in? Jarons: You'll need a small team. Fortunately, we got a few Federation outfits on standby from some soldiers we took out. (The soldier pulls out four outfits) Jarons: Only four though, so you'll have to make a good choice about it. Richie: I'll go. Alex: Richie? Richie: I'm one of the best guys stealth wise here. Why not me? Blake B: I'll go too. Ian: Me as well. Jack:....Ah I guess I'll tag along. Erin: Guess they get to all the fun this time. Rose: Well I don't care who goes. Just as long as the others are saved. Alex: Don't worry Rose. We will save everyone. Rose: I hope so. Jarons: Well if you three are bringing that Faunus along, you'll need this helmet. Jack: Why? Jarons: You know the Feds, if they see one of her kind roaming their base, it's lights out for you and possibly all of those Targhul along with you. Ian: Right. Blake H: You guys better make them pay for what they did to my mom while you're there. Alex: Will do. Jarons: Then take these. We'll give you the location of the warehouse soon. Jack: Thanks. (Jarons nods as the soldiers leave the outfits with the heroes and leave) Blake B: We better get changed and hurry to the wearhouse. Alex: Yeah. I just hope everyone they took is all right. (The heroes all look at each other before it cuts to Mina sleeping inside a cell underneath the warehouse. She then begins to wake up) Mina: *Moans* What...? *Gasp* (Mina gets up and looks around) Mina: W-Where am I?? ???: Mina...? (Mina looks to find a box with a couple Targhul infants inside it next to her bed) Mina: Kids??? What- *Notices the bracelet on her arm* … Oh. Right. ???:.... (Mina opens up the glass lid on the box and helps the infants out) Mina; You kids okay? ???: We're scared..... But we're okay... ???: Are you okay? Those soldiers smacked you in the face, knocking you out when we arrived. Mina: That explains why I don't remember this room... Why were you in a box? ???: They used it to put us in here. ???: We didn't know how to get the lid off. Mina: Well at least you're out now. (The infants all climb out the box as Mina goes up to the bars and tries to figure out where she is) Mina:... *Looks at her bracelet* I gotta get this thing off me. ???: How are you gonna do that? Mina: I don't know yet. ???:.... Mina: *sigh* I just hope the others know where we are.... (Mina and the infants look through the bars with sad expressions as they worry for their safety) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Heroes United Category:LOTM: Heroes United Season 1 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts